Courage, Kindness, and Grace
by Pink Mockingjay in Hufflepuff
Summary: Kit and Ella were truly blessed by the birth of their daughter. The darling, sweet princess is bound to be as well-loved a ruler as her beloved parents someday, but for now, she is just a little girl with a big imagination and an even bigger heart. A story in snapshots.


_**Hi there, Cinderella fans! This is my first story in a long time out of the HTTYD fandom (I wrote one Frozen story and I used to wrote a lot of Harry Potter ones in middle school), but I've lived this movie since I saw an early screening all those months ago and I finally got this idea out on paper(?) because I'm procrastinating on my big Dragons stories... ha. Funny how that works, huh?**_

 ** _Anyway, this story will be updated periodically and will be unchronological and in nature. It will have no real plot, just fluffy fluffiness. I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

"Have faith in your dreams and someday your rainbow will come smiling through. No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing, the dream that you wish will come true."

Ella swiftly picked up the golden haired three year old and began waltzing around the room with her, humming the tune a little faster than she was singing it, spinning around at uneven intervals, sending the little girl into a giggle fit.

Kit smiled from the other side of the cracked open door. He usually was never done with all the paperwork that needed finishing before Gracie's bedtime, but today he had and he had passed on the opportunity to get a jump start on the next day's work to spend the evening with his daughter for the first time in weeks, but he certainly didn't want to interrupt his wife.

After Grace had giggling herself out of breath and Ella's cheeks were flushed from laughing and singing and twirling, Ella stood the toddler on her bed and kissed her forehead.

Grace grinned brightly at her. She was the spitting image of Ella, curly golden hair and pink lips and an abundance of kindness. The little princess had her father's eye color despite them having the same twinkly quality of her mother's eyes.

"Turn around please, Grace." Ella requested gently.

The little girl turned so her back was facing her mother and Ella easily unbuttoned the back of Grace's dress.

"Arms up now."

Grace obeyed and Ella pulled the dress over the girl's head. A pale blue silk nightgown was tugged over Grace's head. She would take a bath in the morning for they were going into town.

"Thank you, bell." Ella called Grace bell for two reasons, one because Ella thought Grace's laughter sounded like the tinkling of little bells and that someone had once made a comment that the little girl would be the bell of every ball and it had just stuck.

"You're welcome, Mama." Grace replied.

"Bedtime now, Grace." Ella said softly. Grace dropped to her knees and pulled her covers back and crawled into bed, grabbing her Teddy bear.

Ella pulled the blanket over her daughter and smoothed it over her and sat on the bed beside her, reaching for the book on Gracie's bedside.

Kit knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in," Ella said.

Kit pushed the door open and Grace's face lit up. "Papa!"

"Gracie!" he laughed, approaching her and leaning to give her a kiss on the head. "I made it tonight, I see."

Gracie nodded vigorously. "Can you read me a story?" she asked him.

"If your mother doesn't mind."

Ella shook her head and passed her husband the storybook.

Kit sat beside Grace, who leaned against him, and opened the book. He made it through half of the first story before she fell asleep.

Kit and Ella carefully adjusted her so she was on the pillows, and covered her up. They each kissed her and Ella turned the lamp off before they left, leaving the door open just a bit.

"She has really missed you," Ella told Kit as they walked down the hallway, hands intertwined.

"I know and I fully intend to come tuck her in more often. I don't like to miss spending time with her. Or you, for that matter."

"We understand."

"That doesn't make it right, Ella. But thank you."

Ella smiled at him. She knew he was going to carve out more time in his day for her and Grace and nothing could talk him out of it.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Gracie has a lot of nicknames from her parents. She also has two middle names, and as well as a French nickname her tutor gives her. I hope you stick around! I'm excited for you guys to get to know Grace!_**


End file.
